No te olvides de mí
by Aoi97
Summary: •AU/Long-fic• Sakura Kinomoto un día es secuestrada por el frío asesino ambarino. La convivencia y el extraño entorno que rodea a su prometido y al asesino además del raro don que posee la hará ver el corazón perdido de Li. Fic basado en la canción Please be nice to me -SS501. •Congelado•
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: El fabuloso y genial manga y anime Sakura Card Captor (aunque quisiera) no me pertenece a mí sino a las fabulosas CLAMP, la historia si es mía.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**No te olvides de mí"**

.

.

.

**~ Capítulo I ~**

Caminaba por las concurridas avenidas de Tokio, sus ojos verdes centelleaban de alegría, su hermoso vestido celeste se mecía al compás de la suave brisa y su sonrisa brillaba como diamantes genuinos.

Sakura Kinomoto se sentía feliz, emocionada, alegre, aterrada e impaciente… ¿por qué? Simple. Se casaría dentro de dos meses con el hombre que _amaba,_ que la hacía sentir en las nubes y que la apoyaba sin importar que.

No pudo retener su suspiro soñador y que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun más.

Es que simplemente no lo podía evitar, amaba intensamente a Eriol Hiraguizawa, nunca habían discutido aunque tenían muchas diferencias, lo quería mucho… lo _amaba_ mucho. Y aunque su boda fuera todavía en un par de meses, ella ya preparaba el gran evento con ayuda de su futura cuñada Tomoyo Hiraguizawa que la ayudaba en todo lo posible y también estaba tan o más emocionada que ella. Una pequeña gota recorrió su cabeza, aún recordaba el día cuando Eriol se lo comunico a su familia.

"―_Kyaaaaa…ayyy… ¿Eriol te casarás con Sakurita? ¿Es en serio?_ ―_preguntó la menor de los Hiraguizawa eufórica, la joven castaña hasta podría jurar que varias estrellas y corazones rondaban cerca de ella mientras que su hermano resopló con fastidio_―_ ¿Cómo fue?..Me imagino que algo fue algo muy grande y especial en un lugar mágico y, claro, elegante. Aaww y bajo la espectacular luz de la luna…creo ¿Onii-chan cómo fue? ¿Onii-chan? ¿Que no me piensas contestar? ¡Eriol Carrewl Hiraguizawa Daidouji! ¡Respóndeme!_ ―_exigió la pelinegra, Hiraguizawa, algo fastidiado por la insistencia de su hermana, iba contestarle pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por la amatista_― _¡Sakuuuuuraaaaaaa!... ¿Fue romántico o aburrido?... ¡dime la verdad Saku-chan que no reprenderé a mi hermanote! ¡Ahh! Pero la pregunta más importante ¿Estás segura Sakura?...mira que cuando le des el sí a Eri no habrá marcha atrás…puede que sea mi único y querido hermanito pero tú eres una de mis mejores amigas, no soportaría que luego te lamentes hasta mi hermanote podría sufrir y tal vez hasta…_

― _¡Tomoyo!_ ―._gritaron todos los miembros de la familia Hiraguizawa cansados del monólogo de la chica mientras que el peli azul veía con enojo a su joven hermana._

―_Gomen ne_―_respondió cabizbaja la joven Hiraguizawa._

―_No te preocupes Tomoyo _―_dijo con una incómoda sonrisa la castaña_―_…y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta si estoy segura de este gran paso que voy a dar… amo a Eriol con toda el alma y casarme con él es lo que más quiero._

_La familia Hiraguizawa ante esa respuesta sonrió dulcemente y más cierto hombre de ojos zafiro que inmediatamente abrazó a la ojiverde y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su hermosa novia._

_-Sakura y yo nos amamos mucho… y más yo, que amo con todo mi corazón a mi hermosa princesa de cerezo._

_Los dos jóvenes novios se miraron intensamente, mientras sonreían suavemente, las palabras no salían de su boca aunque por ahora no eran necesarias. Los padres de Eriol: Sonomi y Clow, sonreían tenuemente y la joven amatista solo observaba la romántica escena con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, cosas así la emocionaban de sobremanera."_

Y sonrío aun más si eso fuera posible.

Dobló la esquina y se topó con una calle muy estrecha y desolada, al parecer esa era la calle en la que su novio la citó… aunque aún no entendía el por qué.

Lo buscó con la mirada.

Y un pequeño sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

Ahí estaba su maravilloso novio el cual se encontraba hablando por teléfono. Ese terno azul marino le quedaba perfecto. Por otro lado el joven se sintió observado se volteó y vio a su hermosa novia, sus preciosos ojos zafiros se encontraron con los de la joven castaña aumentando aun más su sonrojo y que en él se formara una sonrisa divertida.

Ella, algo cohibida y avergonzada por mirar de más a su pareja, le dio una sonrisa nerviosa acercándose a Hiraguizawa y él a ella.

Pero algo inusual sucedió.

El tiempo parecía detenerse para la feliz pareja.

Se oyó el sonido de un disparo.

Y otro más.

Hiraguizawa cayó al suelo con el terno empapado de sangre mientras que la oji-verde veía aterrorizada la escena.

―¡Eriiioool! ―gritó asustada Kinomoto acercándose rápidamente con pasos torpes a su prometido con intenciones de auxiliarlo.

Pero de pronto otro disparo se oyó.

Esta vez la castaña fue la herida. Su rostro se contrajo de dolor cayendo al lado de su novio. Él, aún consciente, se arrastró para poder verla.

― ¡Maldición!... ¡Sakura! ―Hiraguizawa, también asustado por la situación, la vio ahí con sus ojos verdes, vidriosos y temerosos― ¿Es-estas bien?

―Si Eriol… ¿y tu estas bien? ―indagó preocupada la joven viendo el impacto de bala en su novio.

―Si…Sakura…yo…―el joven también preocupado quiso ayudarla pero de pronto se desmayó, la bala había penetrado en su hombro y en la pierna derecha, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

La castaña lo zarandeo un poco tratando de despertarlo pero la pérdida de sangre también estaba haciendo efecto en ella sus ojos se volvían pesados y la visión le era algo borrosa.

Ella también cayó al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de ahí, dentro de un auto Audi color plata, una persona había observado todo lo ocurrido, sus rebeldes cabellos castaños se mecían con la suave brisa y sus ojos ámbares observaban a la pareja herida sin expresión alguna.

Todo había salido bien.

El fue el que había disparado al peli azul.

Las órdenes habían sido claras: darle un pequeño "susto" a Hiraguizawa.

Aun con el arma en la mano observo a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie lo haya visto y luego fijó su vista nuevamente a la joven pareja herida, especialmente en la castaña había observado su reacción al dispararle a su novio no había huido ni se puso a gritar como una ambulancia buscando ayuda, por el contrario retuvo sus lagrimas y trató de enfrentar con valentía la inusual situación.

_Interesante…muy interesante._

No todos los días se encontraba una persona así.

Observó su reloj y dedujo que ya era hora de marcharse, no podía arriesgarse a que lo inculparan así que encendió el auto con intenciones de irse.

Pero se fijo nuevamente en la castaña; se veía tan indefensa, débil, sensible y totalmente desprotegida todo lo contrario al momento de los disparos en los cuales sus ojos se veían miedo, temor y sorpresa pero a la vez decisión y valentía.

Se sorprendió por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Una idea cruzo su mente y observó atentamente la herida que tenía en el brazo.

Internamente se maldijo repetidas veces por lo que haría. Detestaba sus malditos principios en los cuales no podía ver en aquel estado a una mujer.

Era aquellas veces donde deseaba matar a su consciencia.

Literalmente hablando, claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuará…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos…bueno como se habrán dado cuenta este es mi primer long fic ^^ desde ya hace tiempo quería publicarlo en esta web pero no me atrevía pero después de una larga pelea con mi consciencia, la muerte de mi gato (te voy a extrañaaaaaar Grimmi! TToTT) y bueno…otras cosas de por sí raras… ¡aquí estoy! n_n

Espero que aunque sea les haya llamado la atención o en el mayor de los casos les haya gustado el principio de esta extraña historia U.U…soy nueva en esto así que no soy muy buena redactando TToTT…jejeje bueno ¡ojalá les haya gustado!…y espero que dejen su review, sea bueno o malo me ayudará a mejorar :) y… ¡qué viva Sakura Card Captor! :D y…¡QUE VIVA SHAORAN! ^o^

Matta ne!

_Aoi-chan*_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: El fabuloso y genial manga y anime Sakura Card Captor (aunque quisiera) no me pertenece a mí sino a las fabulosas CLAMP, la historia si es mía.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**No te olvides de mí"**

.

.

.

**~ Capítulo II ~**

* * *

><p>Despertó lentamente. Con los párpados pesados y la garganta seca. Se levantó y abrió con muchísima dificultad . Ahogó un gemido de dolor al hacerlo, sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y oxidado. Se lamió los labios tratando de quitar un amargo y metálico sabor de su boca.<p>

Observó detalladamente cada rincón del cuarto en donde se encontraba. El cuarto era de un oscuro color verde olivo, las cortinas eran de un tétrico color gris y en él solo había una cómoda, un perchero y la cama en donde estaba echada. _Este no es mi cuarto…_

¿Qué había pasado?

Sakura se agarro el pecho tratando de frenar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Se apretó aun más dicha parte. Había recordado todo. Su respiración se volvió agitada. ¿Dónde estaba Eriol? ¿Quién le había disparado de esa manera? ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? ¿Y… qué había pasado con ella? ¿Dónde se encontraba? Eran muchas preguntas y de ninguna obtenía respuesta, al contrario se multiplicaban.

Se oyó un chirrido. Era la puerta.

La castaña pegó un bote en su sitio.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un castaño, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con un tazón de arroz, huevos cocidos y algunas verduras. Su estómago rugió ante el olor de la comida.

Él se acercó a la pequeña cómoda, ordenando el plato y combinando un poco del arroz con una salsa.

― ¿Qui-ién eres tú? ―.preguntó con miedo. El joven siguió ordenando la comida, ignorándola. Sakura se sintió nerviosa e irritada por ese gesto, así que decidió preguntar con más fuerza y convicción.― ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Responde!

El ambarino se volteó, situándose en frente de ella. Sus vacios e inexpresivos ojos se toparon con los vivaces y expresivos de ella.

Ámbar y esmeralda se encontraron.

Sakura sintió algo dentro de ella. Era inexplicable, raro. _Es como si… como si…_

De pronto el castaño se acercó a ella, demasiado a gusto de Kinomoto. Se sentó en el contorno de la cama y agarró intempestivamente los hombros de la joven.

Sakura agarró por instinto las manos del joven, tratando de alguna manera de detener el acto del joven. Aunque sabía que no podría detener nada, era obvio que el ambarino la sobrepasaba en fuerza.

Lo observó con ojos suplicantes, llenos de terror y de miedo_. _

_Eriol… Eriol ayúdame, ayúdame por favor_…

El castaño bajó sus manos rápidamente trayendo con su agarre una chaqueta. Una chaqueta que estaba en los hombros de la joven.

La ojiverde observó como la prenda resbalaba por la cama y caía al suelo.

La chaqueta estaba empapada de un líquido carmesí a la altura del hombro izquierdo. Sakura ahogo un gemido al sentir la herida del disparo de ¿ayer?

No había sentido el dolor antes, ¿cómo era posible?

El joven tomó su brazo con un poco de brusquedad y lo vendó. Kinomoto no sabía qué hacer o sentir. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que pasaba, por qué estaba en la casa o lo que sea de ese misterioso e inexpresivo castaño. No sabía nada.

Tragó saliva. Debía obtener respuestas.

― ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está… dónde está Eriol? ―indagó más calmada que la anterior vez, pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta del ambarino. El silencio la hizo entrar en desesperación.― Por favor… respóndeme. ¿Dónde estoy? Tengo derecho a saberlo. Respóndeme… respóndeme, por lo menos dos preguntas…

El ambarino siguió vendando y sacó del bolsillo de su remera un broche para ajustar el vendaje.

―Por favor…―Sakura agachó un poco su cabeza y sus hombros se movieron suavemente, estaba llorando. El joven se paró de la cama y se alejó de ella.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación pero antes de salir volvió a ver a Kinomoto.

―Estás en mi casa, en Tokio.

La castaña abrió a más no poder sus ojos. El joven… el misterioso joven le había respondido.

Suspiró un poco más tranquila, al menos ya sabía dónde estaba. Eso la alivió en un sentido. Ya no se sentía tan perdida.

Sakura se volteó en sí, viendo directamente al joven. Nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron.

― ¿Quién… quién eres?

El joven pareció tenso ante la pregunta… Su ceño se frunció imperceptiblemente y luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos para Kinomoto, el ambarino contestó en un suave susurro.

―Li… Li Shaoran.

Dicho eso se volteó y siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

Sakura quiso acercarse a la puerta pero Li ya la había cerrado. Desde afuera oyó el sonido de un cerrojo y luego el de una candado al parecer.

Las lágrimas recobraron su trayecto. Así que Li… Li Shaoran… era el nombre de su captor, era el nombre de la persona que la había secuestrado y que la había alejado de Eriol. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Pues estaba en la mirada del castaño.

Su mirada era como si. _Como si… _Hubiera visto el máximo dolor y sufrimiento de las personas que nada parecía sorprenderlo emocionalmente, como si el miedo y el temor fuera algo simple y cotidiano. Algo que veía a diario.

Su madre le había dicho una vez, que poseía la habilidad de ver a través de la mirada de una persona. Era algo extraño e increíble para cualquiera pero era cierto_. Los ojos son la ventana del alma de una persona…_

Aquella extraña habilidad la había utilizado en muchas ocasiones cuando era pequeña. Prueba de ello, era el descubrimiento de una verdad que la había marcado por completo en su infancia.

Más lágrimas caían por su rostro al recordar esa etapa de su vida… esa horrible y tormentosa etapa.

La mirada de Li era casi la misma que tenía Touya cuando era pequeña. Turbia e insípida. En ese tiempo no sabía que transmitían esos ojos, los ojos de su "hermano".

Ya cuando lo habían internado en el centro de rehabilitación para menores vio ojos parecidos en todos los "amigos" de Touya-nii-chan. Ojos vacios e inexpresivos.

Los ojos de Li eran casi parecidos a diferencia de que mostraban una turbación mayor. Una turbación que Sakura conocía muy bien ahora, pues al trabajar como psicóloga en el mismo centro de rehabilitación al que Touya había entrado hace años atrás le habían mostrado decenas de ojos iguales.

Los ojos de Touya. Los ojos de Li. Tenían una gran diferencia.

Touya no había llegado a matar… Li, sí.

Los ojos de Li eran los ojos de un asesino.

* * *

><p><span>Un review o sino un Getsuga Tenshou atravesará tu pantalla :3<span>

* * *

><p>Notas de la Autora:<p>

Hola de nuevo. Bueno, antes que nada muchas gracias a los que comentaron este humilde y aficionado fic. Por ustedes tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Sobre el fic esta basado en una muy hermosa cancion del legendario grupo SS 501. Aunque no he visto la letra me parece que el sentimiento que transmite es hermoso y las actuaciones para morirse . Si no la han visto se los recomiendo. La verdad es que no queria herir a Eriol pero era parte de la trama xd. ¡Lo siento Eri! El proximo cap sera enteramente de Eriol para explicar el ataque de Shaoran.

Bueno yo no soy mucho de hablar por que la verdad a veces me aburre y creo que tambien lo hace con ustedes.

Reviews:

Guest. "Muchas gracias por tu review, me hace feliz que te guste mi historia *-* ¿Pobre de Eriol? Nah... ni tanto. En parte el tiene algo de culpa. Compadezco a Sakurita. Espero que sigas leyendo."

Vale Yagami Cullen. "Gracias por sentir lo de mi Grimmi, de verdad lo queria mucho. Bueno, gracias por el review me hizo tan feliz :) No sé si redacte bien o mal pero me alegra que te parezca pasable. Pobrecito Eriol recibio un gran susto que a Shaoran le pareció pequeño xd Gran diferencia para la víctima y el victimario. Espero que sigas con el fic te lo agradecería mucho :3"

Nos leemos ^^

¡Matta nee!

_Aoi-chan*_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: El fabuloso y genial manga y anime Sakura Card Captor (aunque quisiera) no me pertenece a mí sino a las fabulosas CLAMP, la historia si es mía.**_

_**Dedicado especialmente a Kelly, mi hija predilecta; Maricielo, mi enanita linda; Karina la chinita y a Estrella la persona más tranquilamente psicópata que he podido conocer. Las quiero mucho chicas :D Ustedes fueron las locas en leer los dos primeros capítulos de este fic y en alentarme a que lo publicara. Dedicado también, a las preciosas chicas/os que me dejan sus comentarios: **__**love and peace 16**__**, **__**Clou**__**, kinesukikinomoto,**__** Lili54, Neko-chan, Sakura-chan, Dilana Li, **__**princessathenea**__**,**__** y **__**Vale Yagami Cullen**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**No te olvides de mí"**

.

.

.

**~ Capítulo III ~**

Caminaba por el pasillo de cuidados intensivos. Pasmada, estupefacta. Asustada. Angustiada. Eriol, su Eriol, se moría. Su lindo hermanito, el que tantas sonrisas y orgullo le había causado. El que, admiraba por ser un gran hijo, hermano, novio y empresario. El que, desde tan pequeña le aconsejó o, más bien ordeno que siguiera sus sueños sin importar que ya que el la ayudaría en todo. El que, cuando tuvo esa duda adolescente de no saber qué hacer en el futuro la apoyó, la soportó, la guió. Eriol, el hermano que para todo lo que ella necesitase la apoyaría.

La taza de café que sostenía en las manos comenzó a temblar haciendo que su líquido oscuro cayera sobre sus manos y el suelo.

¿Quién pudo haber sido aquella pérfida persona que disparó a ese hombre tan maravilloso, a ese hermano tan gentil y alentador como lo era Eriol? ¿Quién lo haría? ¡Su hermano era la mejor persona del mundo! ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan cruel le disparase de esa forma a Eriol? Era... como si quisiesen matarlo, desaparecerlo.

Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron la nívea mejilla de la amatista.

También estaba lo de Sakurita. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado con ella? ¿Dónde estaba?

Después de recibir aquella llamada en la que su madre le había le había dicho desesperada que habían disparado a Eriol corrió literalmente al Tokyo British Clinic. En él, su hermano ya había entrado al quirófano para ser intervenido por los dos impactos de bala que tenía. El que tenía en el estómago era el más peligroso.

Después de la operación, decidió junto a su madre hacer la debida denuncia hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Sakura no estaba con Eriol. Junto a sus padres llamó a la señora Nadeshiko, que vivía en Kyoto, para informarles sobre el ataque y la desaparición de Sakura. No fue nada fácil calmar a la señora pero era razonable su reacción.

El secuestro iba a ser para Sakura como un viaje a su pasado, un cruel y tormentoso viaje a su infancia.

Es por ello que debían de encontrarla lo más pronto posible o Tomoyo no soportaría más dolor de ver a sus seres queridos sufrir.

* * *

><p>Corría sin parar en ese mundo oscuro donde se encontraba, saltando con una gran rapidez los agujeros en el suelo. Increíblemente, no sentía cansancio ni sed, solo la convicción de llegar al final de ese horrible lugar para ayudar a su novia.<p>

A su Sakura.

Sus verdes orbes se hicieron presentes olvidándose por completo de los gritos que hasta hace unos minutos lo aquejaban. Eran brillantes. Deslumbrantes. Como el mismísimo Sol. Ella era su Sol y él giraba alrededor de ella. Era su complemento. El oxígeno que necesitaba para vivir, para existir.

Sin ella todo se volvía nada como un desierto infinito en donde prefería morir sin recibir dolor ni pena alguna, cansado ya de la vida sin su querida princesa de cerezo. Pero eso no sucedería pues él jamás la dejaría partir.

Tres disparos se oyeron a la distancia. Sucesivos, constantes.

Los ojos de Sakura, casi al instante se volvieron opacos y oscuros. Su resaltante color verde agua cambio a uno negro.

De ellos salían espesas y copiosas lágrimas. Un dolor, profundo y ajeno asaltó su pecho.

Susurró que parase, que detuviera ese cruel sufrir, más no lo hizo.

Frenó la carrera adolorido. Gritó, de rabia e impotencia al sentir como el dolor en su pecho se extendía y desgarraba su cuerpo sin piedad.

Las lágrimas no se detenían, al contrario, se intensificaban e incluso se volvían más grandes.

Su mano se dirigió a su pecho en un intento desesperado para retener ese horrible dolor. Ardía. Ardía horrores. No podía soportarlo. Era demasiado sufrimiento para él.

De los ojos de Sakura más lágrimas salían pero esta vez un color se asomaba a ellos. Carmesí. Ese era el color. Un tétrico y oscuro líquido carmesí.

Sangre. El líquido era sangre.

Sus ojos opacos la observaban acuosos y dolidos. Con una frialdad increíble, impropia de Sakura. Ella era reluciente, como el Sol, fulgurante en un atardecer de verano. Ella era sonriente, expresiva y atropellaba toda tristeza solo con su alegre mirada.

Si Sakura era así… ¿quién era la persona que estaba en frente de él?, la que lo martillaba por tomar la forma de su amada. Calumniándola de un manera tan vil. Sufriendo de una manera tan profunda.

Un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios. De pronto comprendió todo.

Sí. Ella era Sakura.

Su Sol. Su cerezo.

La princesa que está pagando los errores que él cometió. La que sufre cuando él debería de hacerlo.

Sakura, quien lloraba lágrimas de sangre cuando él estaba postrado en una mugrosa cama de un hospital sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

"_Spineel, Ruby Moon… no saben cuánto los odio."_

* * *

><p>El agudo sonido se hizo más estridente. De inmediato, la enfermera se hizo presente junto a un par de doctores que rápidamente asistieron al joven.<p>

La enfermera no cabía en sí al ver ese milagro de vida, que, en realidad era un llamado a la venganza, al odio, a la muerte.

Eriol Hiraguizawa, tras estar 15 días inconsciente se anclaba con toda su fuerza a la vida solamente para traer muerte a quienes se habían atrevido a meterse con él y su Sakura.

Él había pagado con sangre, ellos también lo harían.

De eso no quedaba duda alguna.

* * *

><p><em><span>Un review o Light apuntará tu nombre en su Death Note :D En serio ¬¬<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron su review, me leyeron y me pusieron follow. Se los agradezco de corazón. Tambien agradezco que se hayan compadecido de la muerte de mi gato. Aunque en realidad no era mi gato. Era de mi prima. Se llamaba Minino (que original...) o no sé qué tanta cosa ¬¬ pero yo le puse Grimmy, amo ese nombre :3 mi hijo tambien se llamara así, y el siguiente y el que siga y sí sucesivamente *sonrisa psicópata*

Bueno, con respecto al fic, Eriol al parecer no es lo que aparenta. Oculta demasiado. ¿Quiénes serán Spineel y Rubi Moon y qué tendrán que ver con Eri? Mmm... Por otro lado, me dio un poco de penita Tomoyo :( ella no debería pagar por las culpas de ese idiota y mucho menos Sakurita.

En fin, me tengo que ir. Me están botando de la compu. ¡Sigan leyendo! ;)

¡Ahh! Y perdón por el capítulo tan corto :3 y meloso. Y si hay algún error disculpen tambien por eso.

Ojalá les guste el capítulo.

**Reviews :3 :**

**_love and peace 16_** "A veces sucede xD, a mí también por cierto. Supongo que somos super distraídas :3 Mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que si no tuviera la cabeza pegada al cuello la perdería xd. Bueno, por otro lado, la habilidad de Sakurita es muy rara e increíble, pero le ha traído mucho dolor como ese pasado que se cuenta en el fic; digo, ver día a día las verdaderas intenciones de las personas debe ser… perturbador. Gracias por leer y espero que sigas con la historia"

**_Clou_** "Hola, Clou-san :3 me alegra que hayas leído el cap y mas que te haya parecido intrigante. Más que interés sobre Sakura, Shaoran lo hace por algo más. Ya lo verás ;) Eriol cómo ves ya está más estable y cree quien puede ser el supuesto responsable del secuestro de Sakurita. Aunque yo creo que él tiene toda la culpa. Gracias por sentir lo de mi gato no gato mío en parte ;_; Muchas gracias por tu review :D y me alegraría mucho que sigas con la historia."

**_kinesukikinomoto_** "Sobre lo de Eriol con respecto a Sakurita creo que ya tienes una idea de lo que pasará. Aunque aún no se viene lo mejor. Mmm… ¿la infancia de Sakura? Su infancia es algo… compleja y dolorosa. Se verá más adelante. Sigue con la historia y gracias por tu review princesa :) "

**_Lili54_** "Espero que te guste lo que se viene linda :3 ¡Shaoran! A ese chico lo amo y como no hacerlo si es recontra-super-mega-archi-sensual. Ya quisiera yo ser secuestrada por él. Gracias por tu review y sigue la historia :D"

**_Neko-chan_ **"Gracias por el review :D, sigue la historia se vendrá la mejor parte ;)"

_**sakura-chan**_ "Lo continuaré, no te preocupes :) Sigue con el fic."

**_Dilana Li_** "Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y no te preocupes, nada ni nadie me detendrá ;) Tienes razón, la personalidad de Shao de chico malo es asdsdasads super atrayente aunque también como en el anime me gusta :3 Gracias por tu review y aliento, espero que sigas con el fic… bueno cada vez que puedas :)"

**_princessathenea_** "Me encanta que te encante xD y te agradezco que leas el fic. Con este capítulo creo que ya tienes un poquito las cosas claras con Eri. Aunque después se vendrá lo bueno con respecto a él. Espero que sigas el fic y gracias por tu review linda ;D"

**** "Muchas gracias por tu review ;) sigue leyendo te lo agradecería."

Nos leemos ^^

Matta nee!

_*Aoi-chan_ (ewe cambien de nombre)


End file.
